Sulking Jeon Jungkook
by bubblegirl420
Summary: Taehyung harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jungkook secepatnya, atau katakan sampai jumpa pada senyum Jungkook untuk seminggu kedepan. A Taekook fanfiction. Taehyung x Jungkook. BL. DLDR. Review Jusyoong.


_Sulking Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Oneshoot / Romance / BL / DLDR

 _Originally bubblegirl420's_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu Bangtan setelah urusannya di kamar mandi selesai. Tadi ia bergegas ke kamar mandi begitu turun dari panggung untuk rekaman _M-Countdown Special Stage BTS_. Mendudukan diri di sebelah Jungkook yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baru akan meletakan kepala di bahu kekasih manisnya namun kemudian si _maknae_ berdiri untuk keluar ruangan, entah kemana.

Taehyung mengendik bahu tidak peduli, mungkin Jungkook butuh ke toilet. Jadi dia menumpukan berat tubuh seutuhnya pada sandaran sofa, meraih ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Sejin _hyung_ , dan mulai sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang canggih miliknya.

Pintu ruangan yang berderit mengambil alih perhatian Taehyung demi mendapati sosok Jungkook yang berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan diri di depan meja rias di sebelah Seokjin. Taehyung mengernyit dahi bingung. Sofa di sisinya jelas-jelas masih kosong, kenapa Jungkook tidak kembali duduk di sana?

Kebiasaan Jungkook setelah turun panggung dan masuk ruang tunggu adalah _cuddling_ bersama Taehyung, atau apapun asalkan berada di sisi Taehyung. Jadi semudah membalik telapak tangan, Taehyung mengetahui bahwa Jungkook tengah merajuk, meski Taehyung tidak tahu menahu apa penyebabnya.

"Segera kemasi barang kalian, mobil akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit." Sejin _hyung_ memberi perintah setelah mendapat kabar bahwa mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke _dorm_ segera tiba.

.

.

"Duduk di sebelah Hobbie _hyung_ saja." adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan nada dingin saat Taehyung hendak mendudukkan diri di bangku paling belakang mobil sebelah Jungkook. Sudah ada Namjoon di sebelahnya.

" _Hyung_ duduk di sini!" Tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik lengan Seokjin yang berdiri di sisi pintu yang lain. Mau tak mau Seokjin menurut karena cengkraman tangan Jungkook pada pergelangan tangannya menandakan si kelinci _maknae_ sedang butuh dirinya.

Taehyung menjatuhkan rahang, kemudian mendesah pelan, dan masuk mobil untuk duduk di sebelah Hoseok yang duduk ditengah dan Yoongi di dekat jendela, karena sisi jendela adalah tempat wajib Min Yoongi.

Taehyung menyempatkan diri menengok pada bangku di belakangnya dan mendapati Jungkook terpejam di bahu Seokjin. Tangannya bahkan memeluk lengan Seokjin.

 _Hah_. Taehyung harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya atau dia harus rela didiami lebih dari seminggu.

Jungkook membuka mata saat merasa Taehyung sudah membalik badannya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin bertanya -tipikal seorang ibu yang tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat anaknya tampak berbeda- dengan menumpuk tangan pada tangan Jungkook yang ada di lengannya. Dan Jungkook mendongak dengan kepala yang enggan lepas dari bahu Seokjin.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng, tapi matanya memancarkan binar redup kesedihan. Dengan itu Seokjin berhasil menarik kesimpulan bahwa penyebab kemurungan Jungkook adalah Taehyung, karena dia jelas mendengar penolakan yang Jungkook berikan pada Taehyung tadi. Mungkin juga karena Taehyung duduk di depannya, jadi Jungkook enggan bercerita.

Seokjin mengangguk sekali dan mengusap kepala adiknya sayang.

"Tidurlah. Akan ku bangunkan saat tiba di _dorm_." Jungkook benar-benar terlelap setelahnya.

.

.

Jungkook masih setengah sadar saat berjalan ke dalam dorm, berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir terkantuk meja di ruang tengah jika Taehyung tidak segera memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Hati-hati." dan yang didapatkan Taehyung dari perhatian yang ia berikan adalah lirikan sebal dari bocah kesayangannya.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama.

Taehyung segera menarik lengan Jungkook untuk ia bawa ke dalam kamarnya bersama Namjoon. Jungkook jadi terjaga karenanya.

"Namjoon _hyung_ , jangan masuk kamar sampai urusanku dengan Kookie selesai." Taehyung berteriak sebelum mengunci pintu.

"Yak Kim Taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Seokjin berteriak dari dapur, berjalan cepat ke kamar Namjoon dan menggedor pintu dengan tidak manusiawi. Takut bayi kelincinya dikotori oleh Taehyung.

Terdengar suara gemerincing kunci sebelum kepala Taehyung muncul dari celah sempit yang ia buat, menghindari kemungkinan Jungkook kabur.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_. Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Jungkook di ruang tertutup atau dia akan kabur." Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kookie, teriak saja jika bocah ini memperkosamu." Seokjin mengingatkan Jungkook yang ada di balik pintu. Jungkook tidak akan menjawab, tapi Seokjin tahu Jungkook mendengarnya.

"Awas kalau macam-macam." Seokjin menyentil pelan dahi Taehyung sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Astaga ternyata sakit sekali." Seokjin meringis merasakan sakit dan betapa merah telapak tangannga. Namjoon yang melihat itu pun ikut meringis membayangkan sakitnya.

"Jelas saja sakit, pintu sekeras itu dipukul." Seokjin mengangkat tangan main-main hendak memukul Namjoon.

Namjoon menarik Seokjin duduk begitu Seokjin berada di jangkauan lengannya. Memperhatikan telapak tangan Seokjin dan mendesis ngeri melihat bagaimana merah menutupi seluruh telapaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook?" Namjoon bertanya dengan tangan mengusap-usap pelan telapak tangan sang kekasih, berusaha mengurangi sakitnya.

"Tidak tahu. Jungkook tidak mau cerita. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung penyebabnya, dengan Hoseok sebagai kambing hitam."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, karena dia juga di sana saat penolakan Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Biarkan Taehyung menyelesaikannya. Jika Jungkook berteriak, kita dobrak pintunya." Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah duduk berhadapan di atas kasur yang lebih tua. Taehyung masih belum bersuara, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana mata Jungkook mengedar seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan sebal luar biasa.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung akhirnya bersuara. Nadanya lembut penuh pengertian.

"Tidak ada." Mendapat balasan ketus dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan bohong. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa jika sikapmu begini." Nada bicaranya masih lembut.

"Memang tidak ada." Jungkook mendelik sebal ke arah _pacarnya_.

"Kookie." Nadanya mulai memperingati. Dan jiwa submisif Jungkook mau tidak mau sedikit meringkuk.

"Tanyakan saja pada Hoseok hyung." Berimbas pada nada suara Jungkook yang mulai melunak, tapi tetap dingin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hoseok _hyung_. Dari tadi yang kau sebut Hoseok _hyung_ , Hoseok _hyung_." Taehyung menggerang, nadanya meninggi dan hampir hilang kendali jika ia tidak melihat binar ketakutan di mata Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak bisa dibentak.

"Astaga, Kookie, maafkan _hyung_." Secepat kilat Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Jungkook berontak, tapi Taehyung menahannya sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya Jungkook menyerah.

"Ada apa, hm?" Taehyung kembali bertanya setelah Jungkook tenang dalam dekapannya, mengusap lembut kepala bocah kesayangannya.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Mencengkeram sisi kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Apa karena aku lebih memilih Hoseok _hyung_ tadi dari pada kau?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengangguk atau menggeleng, hanya saja cengkeramannya pada kemeja Taehyung menguat. Taehyung mau tidak mau tersenyum karena tebakannya pasti benar.

"Jadi benar ya?" Nada bertanya Taehyung jail dengan kekehan diakhir.

" _Ugh_." Jungkook memukul-mukul dada Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pelukan yang lebih tua, karena yang lebih tua tentu saja masih enggan melepas kelincinya.

"Astaga, harusnya kau yang paling tahu siapa orang yang akan ada diurutan nomer satuku setelah keluargaku dan bangtan." Taehyung terkekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya.

"Nah, Hoseok hyung ada di dalam bangtan." Jungkook sepertinya masih bersungut-sungut.

"Kau tahu maksud ucapanku, sayang." Maklum, Taehyung memaklumi Jungkooknya yang masih merajuk. Kali ini mengusap punggung kekasihnya. Jungkook menyamankan posisi dalam dekapam Taehyung. Menjadi penanda bagi Taehyung jika kelincinya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Masih _ngambek_?" Taehyung membuka suara setelah keterdiaman keduanya hingga belasan menit terlewati, menikmati kebersamaan. Mengernyit bingung tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menilik wajah Jungkook, tersenyum hangat mendapati kekasihnya terlelap dengan nafas teratur. Sepertinya masih mengantuk karena dibangunkan tadi.

Taehyung membaringkan perlahan Jungkook di atas kasurnya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh jangkung kelincinya, dan mengecup kening dan bibirnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar tanpa suara. Melangkahkan kaki ke dapur demi segelas air dan menemukan Seokjin dan Namjoon di sana.

"Mana Jungkook?" Seokjin sudah membuka mulutnya tapi Namjoon yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tertidur." Taehyung menjawab seraya membuka kulkas dan menenggak air mineral dari dalam botol kaca.

"Sudah selesai?" Kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk karena sibuk mengunyah kimbab buatan Seokjin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Seokjin bertanya karena ingin memastikan.

"Cemburu." Taehyung tersenyum puas. Merasa senang mengetahui fakta tersirat Jungkook sungguh mencintainya.

"Hoseok ya?" Kembali Seokjin memastikan, tapi tidak tahu pasti kenapa adiknya satu itu yang terlibat.

"Iya. Karena aku lebih memilih Hoseok hyung."

Sekarang Seokjin paham.

" _Hah_ bocah itu." Namjoon mendesah gemas.

Beruntung orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan sebagai kambing hitam tidak tahu menahu perihal kelinci bangtan yang cemburu karena namanya lebih dipilih oleh kekasihnya. Meskipun sebenarnya sama sekali bukan salah Hoseok.

.

.

.

 _E N D_

Jangan gorok saya :v

Taulah ya ini terinspirasi dari apa?:D

 _review_ _juseyoo_ _yeorobun_ :*


End file.
